


you're so lucky to have me

by bloopee



Category: Block B
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, really strong fucking language, zikyung are dating goals tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopee/pseuds/bloopee
Summary: jiho's fashionably late to the whole valentine's thing and kyung is having none of it





	

**Author's Note:**

> because i didn't write anything for valentine's day i wrote something an exact week after

"Jiho, what the fuck?" Kyung eyes the man standing in front of the door. 

 

Kyung greets him with bare feet, freezing against the stone doorway, torn sweats and a shirt threatening to show more skin than it was made to.

 

It's Jiho's, obviously.

 

Something he's forgot once in Kyung's apartment and never saw again until now.

 

Jiho controlled the scowl desperate to escape because he really liked the shirt, but he liked Kyung more.

 

He thinks?

 

"Are you letting me in or?.." He shifts on his right foot, looking at Kyung expectanly.

 

"Go home, you gay bastard!" Kyung waves his hand is if he held a magic wand which could kick Jiho's pretty ass out of the apartment complex.

 

He kind of wishes he did have one of those.

 

As he stares at the blood red rose bouquet pushed up agains't Jiho's puffed out chest, something Jiho clearly spent way too much money on just to feed his own ego.

 

"What the fuck do you mean?! We're dating, you gay bastard!" Jiho shouts back with a short bark of a laugh, Kyung staring at him intently, showing Jiho he isn't kidding about throwing his crusty ass out.

 

And Jiho knows, to his dismay, Kyung can do it, guiltless.

 

But Kyung wants to keep him here at the door, leave him for a neighbor to find.

 

Now _that_ would be a scandal, he thinks with a smirk he manages to keep off his face.

 

He has to wonder how Jiho managed to get here anyway, unspotted with a bouquet bigger than his empty head.

 

Kyung, then, notices the white bag hanging by Jiho's side, held by the pinky of his free hand.

 

"What's that?" He tips his chin in the direction of his interest.

 

"Takeout." Jiho's answer is short but it's enough for Kyung to reach his arm out.

 

"Give me." He says and Jiho pushes up the flowers to sit on his shoulder, and hands Kyung the bag, before getting a face full of door.

 

Walking through the living room to the kitchen, Kyung laughs imagining Jiho's screams if the roses still had their thorns.

 

The sigh he draws out once the beeping by the door stops and he hears Jiho walking to where he is is made to be as loud as Kyung can manage.

 

"Damn." Kyung comments, taking out the foam food containers out of the bag. "I forgot to change the password, didn't I."

 

At the corner of his eye he sees Jiho place the bouquet on the counter.

 

Kyung takes out the chopsticks and hands a pair to Jiho, who takes them, and a box, and goes back into the living room, turns on the TV and Kyung hears the couch shift under Jiho's weight.

 

He doesn't tell Jiho not to be messy on the white leather thing.

 

He's told it to Jiho so many times his mind already switches to 'careful' as soon as his butt touches the cushions.

 

Kyung goes to look for something that would at least resemble a vase.

 

He finds a large wine glass, meant to be used as a fish tank.

 

He remembers his first pair of fish inside it, which died hours later after Kyung's gotten them.

 

He fills it with water and places the roses inside. It looks fine. Better than a couple of bodies of dead fish. Kyung shrugs.

 

After he's done worrying about the flowers, with his food, he goes for the couch as well, sitting at the far end, away from Jiho, and they eat in silence, eyes strained on the TV screen.

 

Once they're done eating, the boxes put away on the coffee table, they sit quietly for another half hour, having more fun on their phones.

 

Kyung sends Jiho a nude of himself, sprawled against the chair in his own studio, his body lit up by a computer screen, all shadow and sharp angles and Jiho's hard dick.

 

It's a weirdly artistic picture to only be a nude, which makes Kyung think he's not the only one who had the pleasure of seeing it. 

 

Maybe if he digs hard enough on the internet he can find it posted somewhere with an added eight filters. Or something.

 

Jiho glares at him once Kyung hears Jiho's phone buzz, recieving the message.

 

"You saved a picture of me holding my hard dick on your phone?" He glares at Kyung from the other side of the couch.

 

Kyung shamelessly nods.

 

"What if someone sees it, babe?" Jiho asks, voice not as angry as Kyung thinks it's supposed to be.

 

Kyung cringes at the nickname he knows he's told Jiho he hates in the past.

 

"Well, dear God, bless those unfortunate souls." Kyung says with a snort and raised eyebrows, ready to laugh.

 

"Listen up, you tool." Jiho points an accusing finger at him.

 

 

 

"I'm bored." Jiho whines, suddenly.

 

"Don't you have anywhere to be?" Kyung asks, still tapping at his phone.

 

He looks at the TV for a cause of Jiho's sudden attention to him, and surely, the show Jiho's been watching has ended.

 

Kyung wants to rewind it for him because he just _can't_ be having his boyfriend talking to him when he's about to beat his Flappy Bird record of 87 points.

 

That peasant.

 

"Like?"

 

"I don't know. Work." Kyung huffs, once the bird hits a green pipe.

 

"I'm here to celebrate Valentine's day, you ungrateful piece of trash." Jiho puts his hand atop his chest, acting offended.

 

"You're a week late." Kyung glares. "It didn't stop you from being at work on actual Valentine's day. What's with the change of heart?"

 

"Ouch." Jiho looks at Kyung as if waiting for an apology he himself knows he isn't getting.

 

"I didn't fucking invite you. Go home." Kyung waves his hand, phone forgotten.

 

"I see you need alcohol in you." Jiho decides. "You seem _way better_ once we're both at least a little tipsy."

 

"You do too, but I only got champagne. Life's hard." Kyung says.

 

Jiho stands up from the couch, Kyung ignoring him. "Whatever."

 

And he stands up as well, following Jiho into the kitchen.

 

As Jiho takes out the three bottles of champagne Kyung has stored in the fridge Kyung takes out two crystal champagne glasses.

 

From the side it probably looks weird, Kyung thinks. Seeing them so weirdly in sync, as they both walk back into the living room and sit down at the same time.

 

Jiho places two bottles onto the glass coffee table, holding one to open.

 

"Don't pop it." Kyung says, still holding the two glasses. Jiho nods.

 

He still pops it, the cork flying up and hitting the ceiling, leaving a grey mark where it chipped the white paint.

 

"Thanks." He follows Jiho's movement with his eyes, as he kicks the cork under the couch after it falls by his foot. Jiho nods.

 

 

Kyung leans back against the armrest, glass in hand, and kicks his legs up, settling his feet in Jiho's lap.

 

Jiho lifts them up by the ankles and throws them off of himself. Falling, they hit the edge of the low coffee table.

 

"Ow, motherfucker." Kyung hisses, drawing back his legs closer and inspecting the damage on the foot that just got beat.

 

"Oh, just give it here." Jiho growls and Kyung's foot is back in Jiho's lap before he can deny what Kyung says next.

 

"Do you have a foot thing I don't know about?"

 

"I don't have a foot thing." Jiho still says, with a shake of his head. The way he pushes his thumb into Kyung's sole has Kyung moaning into his glass.

 

Jiho, then, lifts the foot up, draws it to his lips and leaves a soft kiss. It's so light Kyung wouldn't notice it if he wouldn't have been staring, wide-eyed.

 

"Right..." He leans on his elbow, lips curled in a sloppy smirk. "A _feetish,_ then."

 

Kyung doesn't even blame him when Jiho leans in to slap him, but that doesn't mean he doesn't answer with a slap of his own against Jiho's cheek.

 

He wonders how someone can change their mind so quickly. Jiho never ceases to amaze him, watching him place the foot back onto his lap and continue drinking from his glass without a complaint.

 

 

 

"Yo. Put that back from where you took it." Jiho growls at Kyung who's not even trying to hide the packet of Jiho's cigarettes in his grip he's taken from the coat Jiho's hung by the door.

 

"Suck a dick." He sings, skidding to his balcony with newfound socks, Jiho watching him from the couch, too lazy to get up.

 

Through the glass door Kyung closes he sees Kyung light one, put it in his mouth and take a long drag.

 

He watches the puff of white air, cigarette smoke mixed with Kyung's hot breath, diligently following it with his eyes, then watching it disperse in the winter's dark night sky.

 

And he turns away back to the TV, knowing full well he's never getting the packet back unless he kills Kyung and tears it out of his cold asshole himself.

 

 

 

Kyung mentions that one time he, Jaehyo and Minhyuk went out drinking. How he snuck out and left a tipsy Minhyuk take care of a slightly totally wasted Jaehyo.

 

He knows that situation somehow resulted in a very pissed off Taeil, he doesn't remember how, though.

 

Jiho childishly complains about that freakishly good Bobby kid, Jiwon, from iKON clinging to him constantly.

 

Kyung offers to invite that Bobby kid, Jiwon, into a threeway.

 

"He's legal, right?" He raises an eyebrow, then shrugs.

 

"I mean, yes, but barely." Jiho says. "No, what the fuck, Kyung?! No!"

 

Kyung shrugs.

 

He guesses Jiho wants him to ignore the look shooting across his face like he's seriously considering it, gears turning in his head, so he does.

 

 

 

"What about my Valentine's gift?" Jiho asks, three bottles of champagne gone like a bad memory.

 

"What about it?" Kyung asks, bored.

 

"Do I not get one?"

 

"Late bloomers get nothing." Kyung says, and it makes little sense. "It's been exactly a week since Valentine's."

 

"I got you flowers." Jiho says, expectanly.

 

"I didn't ask." Kyung shrugs, finding his phone once again to be more interesting than his needy boyfriend. "They'll die soon anyway."

 

"I got you food." Jiho tries again.

 

"Now we're talking." Kyung nods, the flare of his nostrils marking his aprovement. "What'dya want?"

 

"What you got?"

 

"My body and my dignity." Kyung says, then stops. Thinks. His head tips back over the armrest, letting the hair fall out of his eyes. "Nah. Just my body." His legs stretch on Jiho's lap.

 

"The store's closed at 3AM. Not much I can do about it." He adds, seeing dissatisfaction painted across Jiho's ugly face.

 

"That's not a whole lot of body." Jiho complains, eyes scanning Kyung's form as if it was his first time to do it. Kyung glares at him. "What else can you offer?"

 

"Damn Jiho, I don't know!" Kyung says, arms flailing. "I got lingerie in my bedroom, just say where and you can fuck me senseless. What else do you want?"

 

"Lingerie?" Jiho raises a curious brow. Been a long time since Kyung's whipped one of those out. "Where'd you get it?"

 

"I don't know." Kyung follows with his own eyebrow rising, shrugging, and Jiho doesn't feel he shrugs as well. "I think Taeil got it for me as a joke."

 

And it's weird how Kyung suddenly realizes that both of their actions recently are nothing but copies of the other's.

 

"I hope it was a joke, because if it wasn't that would be _weird."_ Kyung says.

 

"Huh. What a smart little man." Jiho looks at Kyung with surprise. Taeil wasn't one to be especially bright, ever.

 

"Right?" Kyung whirls the now empty glass between his fingers. "So are we doing it or?.."

 

"Oh, yeah." Jiho nods. "Go get dressed up." He waves his hand and Kyung huffs, sluggishly standing up and dragging his body to the bedroom.

 

"Where do you want to do it?" He asks, voice ringing from the other room.

 

"The window." Jiho calls back, eyeing the floor-to-ceiling window to his side, the glass balcony door beside it.

 

"Jiho, we've fucked against the damn thing more times than we did in an actual bed. Is it some fetish?"

 

"It's more of a kink, really." Jiho says, voice low, as Kyung steps into the room in nothing but dark blue lace panties, black thigh highs and a messily fixed garter belt. "Let me fix that for you." He says, standing up.

 

Kyung isn't sorry he doesn't have a late Valentine's day gift for Jiho.

 

How would he have even known to get one?

 

The box of gourmet chocolates he's prepared will be only for him to eat once Jiho gets out to get a life of his own, away from Kyung's apartment.

 

 

 

Kyung wakes up as soon as he feels a single ray of sunshine hit his eyelids.

 

Eyes closed, he stretches out his legs and his foot knocks against something that's supposedly human flesh.

 

That's when Kyung remembers he isn't alone, not how he was on actual fucking Valentine's.

 

"Jiho. You awake?" He asks, voice too groggy for it's own good.

 

He opens his eyes and sees Jiho sitting there against his pillow, his hair messed up, eyes tired.

 

"Yeah." Jiho nods, eyes set on his phone.

 

"Good." Kyung hums with a smile, ass sore. "Get out." He turns his head away to the other side.

 

"What?" Jiho turns to look at him and sneers, looking as terrible as ever. Not that Kyung can see. Jiho just _always_ looks terrible in the mornings.

 

Kyung closes his eyes again so he wouldn't have to imagine it. As if that's how it works.

 

He slaps Jiho's stomach under the covers and Jiho screeches.

 

"Get the fuck out of my apartment."

 

Jiho drowns his fingers in Kyung's unfortunate bedhead and tugs hard enough for Kyung to moan.

 

That's not the reaction Jiho's wanted, so he retrieves his hand with a weird throaty sound, leaving Kyung to smile into his pillow smugly.

 

"Not gonna feed me breakfast? What kind of boyfriend are you?" He scowls, voice far from offended.

 

"Take the leftovers on your way." Kyung says, and his voice implies that that's as much as Jiho's getting from him on a day like this.

 

"Fine." Jiho huffs and throws the covers off his body and stands up.

 

Kyung secretely turns to stare at the naked body stretching out, long and big, lean down to pick up his clothes.

 

He only finds his underwear and jeans. The shirt's probably somehwere in the middle of a busy street of Seoul, where Kyung's accidentally thrown it out of his window.

 

Jiho turns around to shoot Kyung a teasing smirk and Kyung just groans, knowing Jiho doesn't need him feeding his already too-big-for-his-body ego.

 

He goes to Kyung's closet, Kyung watching him curiously.

 

He curses under his breath when Jiho pulls out a shirt of his, looking like he won the lotery.

 

He takes the soft one. The one in which Kyung loves to sleep in. The one which would perfectly hide all the fresh bruises Jiho's left on his body.

 

Jiho then leaves the room, feet paddling against the hardwood floor.

 

Until they stop and Kyung hears something heavy hit the floor. Something heavy definitely being Jiho's body.

 

"Jiho?! What happened, baby?" He calls out from his warm fortress of a bed, smirking at the nickname he knows Jiho would smack him for if he wasn't laying on the ground somewhere in the hallway.

 

"Oh, fuck off." Jiho dissmises and Kyung hears his phone fall to the floor as he imagines Jiho tries to pick himself up.

 

"There's lube." He comments. Kyung thanks the liquid for messing a little with Jiho, if only for a second, until Jiho stands up again.

 

"You used a lot yesterday, didn't you?" Kyung says thoughtfully.

 

Jiho doesn't answer him.

 

"Kyung! There's only rice left." Jiho shouts from the kitchen, instead.

 

"Royal treatment!" Kyung informs. "Bone app the teeth." He says, passing the hall and walking into the kitchen clad only in black boxer briefs to protect him from the harsh winter.

 

He smiles at Jiho.

 

Maybe he doesn't look as bad. The blue-ish lighting seeping in from a large window, the city snowed in, showering Jiho with praises.

 

He looks damn good, as much as Kyung won't ever admit it with words.

 

Jiho sighs, head low, realizing he'll have to find another place to serve him breakfast.

 

Nontheless, he still steps closer to Kyung and pecks his lips without delay, as Kyung's lips are already puckered and ready for some loving.

 

Jiho pulls away with an overdramatic scowl.

 

"Ew. Morning breath."

 

"Oh, please." Kyung rolls his eyes.

 

As Jiho puts on his shoes and coat Kyung doesn't wait for him.

 

"See ya, Jiho." He says instead, retreating back into his bedroom for some more well-earned sleep.

 

 

 

_you know._  
_i love you, jiho._

Kyung messages Jiho that evening.

 

_ew_

Jiho types back. 

_delete the message before i take a screenshot so minho and i can laugh at you together._

Jiho sends and Kyung pouts, childishly so. Then smiles.

 

_fine, then._

He taps in and huffs at the phone screen.

 

_but i love you too_

Kyung recieves a minute later and does take a screenshot.

 

But only for him to see.

**Author's Note:**

> in the middle of writing this i couldn't stop laughing because i kept imagining that kyung has a sex swing set up in his apartment


End file.
